Demonio y Shinigami: ¿Buena elección?
by LucyViEvans
Summary: Ateratzu es inquieto y distraído, G. callado y sereno, y son nuevos en el shibusen. La vida de G. cambia al conocer al Shinigami, Death The Kid, ¿qué pasará entre ellos? Pésimo summary, AU parecido al anime. (Male OC X Death The Kid) YAOI Y LEMMON! si no te agrada, no leas re-escribiendo mi primer historia, ¡Dame una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1: Cambios

**¡Hola! Esta es una historia que tenía hace mucho tiempo, fue lo primero que escribí hace unos 4 años, y decidí escribirla de nuevo. Espero que le den una oportunidad, estos son mis Oc's o personajes, no son perfectos pero los quiero uvu**

 **Advertencias: narrado en primera persona (¿eso cuenta como advertencia?), yaoi OCxDeath The Kid, malas palabras ―de vez en cuando―.**

Capítulo 1: Changes.

Esta es la historia de un par de idiotas.

Que hacían las cosas sin pensar.

Que no aceptaban esperar al tiempo para cambiar.

Esta es la historia de mi hermano y yo.

Me llamo Gerald Hannelius, pero todos me llaman G., tengo 21 años, y -por más raro que suene- soy un humano-lobo inmortal, pero eso no es tan raro en Death City, ¿lo es?.

Mi padre tenía la capacidad de volverse en un ser lobo, heredamos esa capacidad, y la inmortalidad de mamá. Lástima que él no lo tenía, murió hace años,

Mi hermano se llama Ateratzu, y es un idiota despistado y olvidadizo, tiene 19 años y es muy parecido a mí; ambos somos rubios y altos (yo más que él), ambos usamos lentes y somos pálidos como un vampiro de mercadotecnia, pero hay una cosa que nos diferencia mucho: Los ojos, los ojos de mi hermano son rojo carmesí, los míos violetas.

Hay una razón por la cual estamos aquí, y es que mi hermano tiene la capacidad de convertirse en un arma, no sé cuál. El mes pasado quiso abrazar a mamá y casi la atraviesa con el filo del arma, aunque siempre pensé que por alguna u otra razón terminaríamos en Death City, y peor, en el Shibusen.

La ciudad es bonita, no me quejo, acogedora y tranquila, parece tener mucho a donde ir, no lo sé, llegamos ayer por la noche y hoy en la mañana nos dirigimos a el Shibusen, vamos a pie hasta la parada de autobús. Ateratzu se ríe por unos minutos al notar que los autobuses de aquí son como los de Inglaterra, él los llama "copia barata".

―¡Está bien, hoy es nuestro primer día! Tenemos que…― Ateratzu se pone a hablar de lo primero que se le venga a la mente, yo no le escucho y él lo sabe, pero sigue haciéndolo. No importa, en realidad, me agrada que lo haga.

Me recargo en el asiento y lo observo, sigue hablando y parece feliz de ir al Shibusen, yo no lo estoy, siento que estamos algo grandes para estar en una escuela que no sea la Universidad, pero siendo sincero, estaba harto de estudiar.

Si, soy una persona de mal genio.

Llegamos al Shibusen y lo miramos atentamente, es más grande de lo que imaginaba, y hay muchas escaleras antes de entrar al edificio. Ateratzu me mira y sonríe de medio lado, le correspondo la sonrisa; ambos pensamos lo mismo y lo sé, porque en segundos empezamos a correr lo más rápido que podemos para ver quien llega primero.

Ateratzu gana por unos segundos y ríe mientras observa la ciudad desde donde estamos, la ciudad se ve grandiosa, y empieza a gustarme, pero tal vez sólo me guste la ciudad, no el Shibusen.

Se nos había hecho tarde por unos minutos, supongo que no es una buena forma de empezar, nos metieron a la clase EAT que es para avanzados, aunque no tenemos idea de que va.

Toco la puerta del salón y en segundos sale un hombre alto, más alto que yo, lo que me sorprende, sonríe y gira el extraño tornillo que tiene en la cabeza, lo que hace que Ateratzu se le erice la piel por el sonido, lo siento porque su brazo esta junto al mío.

Antes de que podamos hablar, el hombre abre la puerta y nos deja pasar. Nos colocamos a su lado y aprovecho ese tiempo para observar al salón, la mayoría son chicos, adolescentes, paso mi mirada rápidamente por todos los alumnos, hasta que me topo con uno, tal vez la intensidad de su mirada me hizo verlo. Era un chico, delgado y pálido, con el cabello tan negro como el carbón y unas líneas blancas cruzando hasta la mitad. Tenía ojos dorados, que -por alguna razón- no se despegaban de mí.

―Bueno chicos, como decía, tenemos nuevos alumnos, Gerald y Ateratzu Hannelius― Dijo el hombre, haciéndose a un lado, Ateratzu balanceaba su mochila de un lado a otro, posiblemente nervioso ―Estarán en la clase desde ahora, sean amables con ellos por favor. ¿Quieren presentarse?.

Antes de poder hablar Ateratzu soltó la mochila estrepitosamente y me golpeó en la cara haciéndome caer. Enfadado y sin escuchar lo que decía le metí el pie y cayó conmigo.

―Esa es una buena presentación, chicos― Dijo el hombre (¿profesor?). Me puse rojo de vergüenza mientras Ateratzu ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro divertido.

―Se pueden sentar a un lado de Kid, hay lugar― Dijo la mujer sentada en el escritorio, la conocía, era una Death Scythe. Ella apuntaba a la dirección de el chico.

Kid. Se llamaba Kid. Y sus ojos seguían cada movimiento que hacía.

Me levanté y ayudé a mi hermano a levantarse para sentarnos a un lado de el chico, que estaba casi en la esquina de la alargada y amplia mesa. Subí los escalones y miré los dos lugares vacíos, para ser sincero, no quería sentarme junto a el chico, el hecho que me seguía con la mirada me daba nervios. Por lo que me quedé ahí, viendo los asientos vacíos. Hasta que Ateratzu se hartó.

―¡Siéntate ya, hombre, que parece que no muerde! ― Me dijo y me empujó. Si no me agarraba de la mesa le hubiera caído encima al chico, pero le alcancé a dar con el hombro. Me acomodé en el lugar y bajé las orejas avergonzado.

―Lo lamento… ― Murmuré. El chico sólo me miró.

 _Genial, llevo 10 minutos aquí y este chico ya me odia._

Pero después empezó a reír ligeramente.

―No importa ― Me dijo y se volteó a la clase. Cuando mi hermano se sentó lo pellizqué ligeramente, él sólo me sacó la lengua. Y dirigí mi mirada al chico de nuevo, Kid, se llamaba Kid.

Como si sintiera mi mirada volteó y me sonrió para seguir con atento a la clase.

Tal vez el primer día no sería tan malo.


	2. Chapter 2: La vida aquí

**Había olvidado actualizar DD': Bueno, le agradezco muchísimo a Neko Baba's ¡eres un amor! Agradezco mucho tu comentario uvu en serio!.**

 **Bueno, sin más, aquí está el segundo cap:**

Capítulo 2:

Supongo que estar en el Shibusen me agrada.

Tengo que contar todo desde la primera semana: Las clases empiezan a las 7 de la mañana, a mediodía es la hora del almuerzo y en la tarde los martes y jueves son clases de educación física, los horarios no están nada mal, me agradan.

La primer semana no íbamos a la cafetería a comer, Ateratzu y yo preferíamos salir y subirnos al tejado a comer, desde ahí la ciudad se ve maravillosa, el aire fresco te pega en la cara y te enmaraña el cabello, me gustaba estar más ahí que en la cafetería. Las clases son normales, los profesores manejan más la parte teórica que la práctica.

El segundo día de clases tuvimos que demostrar en el salón lo que sabíamos hacer, obviamente Ateratzu aún no podía convertirse en arma, por lo que él y yo peleamos mano a mano con el Profesor, le demostramos lo ágiles y fuertes que éramos, además de nuestra habilidad de convertirnos en lobos, pareció satisfecho con ello y nos prometió que tomaríamos misiones muy pronto.

Aprovechamos toda esa semana en la tarde para explorar Death City; me gustó mucho más la ciudad de lo que esperaba, no nos miraban raro o nos cuestionaban, era un lugar tranquilo con lugares a donde ir.

El sábado fuimos a comprar algo de comer ―Ya que no sabemos cocinar muy bien― y nos encontramos a un cachorro de San Bernardo sucio y de pelo andrajoso que se restregaba por el vidrio del el establecimiento. Me agaché y le di un poco de agua de la botella. Cuando nos íbamos el cachorro nos seguía, cuando nos preguntamos si nos lo llevábamos la respuesta de ambos fue si. Lo bañamos y le llevamos a la veterinaria, ahora es nuestro cachorro y se llama Cujo*, es el perro más tierno del mundo.

A pesar de lo bien que nos iba, no le hablábamos a nadie en el Shibusen, solamente éramos Ateratzu y yo. Tenía a Death The Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-Sama a mi lado en las clases, pero ni siquiera sabía si le agradaba, no intercambiábamos más que simples palabras, y cuando me proponía a hablar con él sólo se encogía de hombros, por lo cual simplemente decidí dejarlo en paz.

Un día en la tarde de educación física Ateratzu y yo decidimos jugar basquetbol, me recargué en la pared esperando a que mi hermano llegara con la pelota, por lo que me extrañé al verlo con una pelota de voleibol en las manos.

―Ateratzu, vamos a jugar básquet, ¿lo sabes? ― Pregunté, él ladeó la cabeza.

―Lo sé, pero ya no había pelotas de básquet ―

―¿Y crees que una pelota de Voley nos va a servir? No son iguales, ¿o qué crees tú? ― Ateratzu miró la pelota como si su vida dependiera de ello.

― Pues ambas son redondas ― Me dijo, entorné los ojos, eso no era lo que esperaba. Iba a contestarle cuando una voz atrás de nosotros nos llamó la atención.

―¡Hey chicos! ¿Quieren jugar con nosotros? ―

Ambos volteamos y miramos a una chica, tenía un cabello castaño o rubio cenizo agarrado en dos coletas, unos bonitos ojos verdes y el uniforme de deporte. Atrás de ella un chico de cabello azul, una chica alta de cabello negro agarrado en una coleta larga, dos chicas rubias muy diferentes entre si, un chico de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, el shinigami y…¿una chica? ¿un chico? De cabello rosa.

―¿Nos hablas a nosotros? ― Preguntó Ateratzu dejando la pelota de voleibol a un lado. La joven chica asintió con una sonrisa. Mi hermano me miró extrañado, preguntando con la mirada si nos uníamos a ellos, me encogí de hombros en un "que más da" y nos unimos a jugar con ellos.

Era extraño que nos hablaran.

Y así fue nuestras primeras semanas en el Shibusen.

Poco a poco nos hicimos amigos de ese extraño grupo, cada uno era muy diferente, lo cual me hacía preguntar como se llevaban tan bien. Fuimos dejando el hecho de ir a el tejado a comer y preferíamos ir a la cafetería con ellos, salíamos con ellos a el DeathBucks y en clases libres se juntaban con nosotros para hablar.

Black Star y Patty se llevaban muy bien con Ateratzu, eran personas distraídas y algo escandalosas como él. Estar con Tsubaki, Chrona y Liz me gustaba, tenían algo interesante para hablar siempre. Maka, la chica de coletas, me agradaba; era una persona tranquila y que le encantaba leer al igual que a mi, supongo que por eso nos llevábamos tan bien. Una vez le comenté que me gustaba escribir algunas historias, se interesó y cuando le presté una no pudo dejar de pedirme que la continuara, lo que me extrañó de sobremanera, no me gustaba como escribía, pero a Maka si, al igual que al Shinigami.

El Shinigami.

Se llamaba Death The Kid, le decíamos Kid. Tenía una extraña obsesión por la simetría, lo cual asustó a Ateratzu en un principio, pero resultó ser alguien tranquilo, incluso algo tímido, pero era la persona que más me agradaba, y poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo mejores amigos, o por lo menos, él era mi mejor amigo.

Unos meses después, cuando vivir en Death City se volvió parte de nuestras vidas cotidianas Ateratzu y yo estudiábamos al aire libre, o por lo menos yo estudiaba, Ateratzu solo estaba a mi lado mientras esperaba el mensaje de Soul y Black Star, hablaba de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Yo esperaba a Kid, que iba a entregarme el cuaderno que le había prestado.

― ¡Moooosh! Ya me tengo que ir, ¿te quedas aquí a esperar a Kid? ―Preguntó mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta, asentí con una sonrisa de medio lado, Ateratzu levantó la mano en forma de despedida y se fue. Tal vez llegaba a ser molesto, pero no sé que haría sin mi hermano, supongo que todo sería muy aburrido.

En menos de 10 minutos el shinigami llegó, no me sorprendió en absoluto, era alguien puntual y cumplido. Me sonrió ligeramente y se sentó a mi lado. Curiosamente no llevaba su típico traje, si no una camisa polo blanca y unos pants negros con unos desgastados tenis azules, podía llegar a pasar como una persona normal, no como el hijo de Shinigami-Sama. Dejé de escribir y le saludé mientras me entregaba el cuaderno, entonces empezamos a hablar, como siempre. Era extraño, él parecía ser tan serio la mayoría del tiempo, y a mi no me gustaba hablar mucho, supongo que porque no se expresarme bien, pero con el shinigami no ocurría, me gustaba hablar con él y escucharle reír o suspirar cansado, tal vez porque podía ser yo mismo con él, así como el lo era conmigo.

―Es una historia realmente buena G., ¿nunca has pensado ser escritor? ― Preguntó, ladeé la cabeza de un lado a otro pensativo.

― No sé, no lo había pensado. Simplemente me gusta escribir acerca de las cosas que me llaman la atención y agregar lo que pienso, nunca había pensado en publicarlo.

―¿El amor es algo que te llama la atención, G.? ― Dijo divertido.

―Supongo ― Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros ―El amor es simplemente complicado, tal vez por eso me llama la atención.

Kid se quedó en silencio un tiempo pensativo mientras jugueteaba con sus anillos, no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar de un momento a otro, así que recargué mis codos en la mesa y suspiré, observando al shinigami.

― ¿Pasa algo? Me estás observando.

― Simplemente te veía, estaba concentrado en tus ojos.

―¿Mis ojos?.

―Si, tienen un color tan inusual, dorado-amarillo, pero son bonitos ― En ese momento dejó de mirar al frente y dirigió su mirada hacia mi, entonces me sentí un poco incómodo, decidí ya no decir nada acerca de sus ojos, como el hecho de que eran mi color favorito, o que hacían que su rostro se viera más vivo entre su piel pálida y su cabello oscuro, o que al reír sus ojos se ponían cristalinos y se cerraban ligeramente.

¿Qué?

―Además, yo debería preguntarte ¿Pasa algo? Te quedaste tan callado.

―Solo pensaba en eso, en el amor y como es que yo lo veo ― Murmuró, tal vez para si mismo, pero con las orejas de cánido que tengo era obvio que le iba a escuchar. ―¿Puedo contarte algo G.? Pero no te rías, es algo vergonzoso ―

― No te preocupes, ¿Qué pasa?.

―No he dado mi primer beso, ni he tenido novia…

―Oye, pero eso no es vergonzoso, el amor va a llegar un día, no te preocupes por ello ― Le revolví los cabellos amistosamente y él sonrió. Volvimos a hablar tranquilamente y no me percaté de lo tarde que era hasta que el shinigami se recargó en mi hombro mientras bostezaba.

― Kid, tal vez deberías volver a tu casa ya, si quieres te… ― Cuando miré a Kid había caído dormido en mi hombro, entorné los ojos, en realidad parecía un niño pequeño. Le llamé a Liz para que viniera por él, pero me contestó que no podía y si no era mucha molestia que yo me lo llevara a mi casa. Era mucho más fácil despertarlo y acompañarlo hasta su hogar-mansión, pero no lo hice; guardé mis cuadernos en la mochila y me la puse cruzada, intentando no despertar al chico.

Lo tomé con cuidado en mis brazos, era ligero y pequeño, por lo que no me costaba cargarlo, su cabeza estaba recargada en mi cuello y su cabello me hacía ligeras cosquillas en el mentón, pero no me importaba, no me molestaba cargar al shinigami en brazos, en realidad era agradable.

Llegué en poco tiempo a la casa, tuve un poco de conflicto en abrir la puerta, pero lo hice. Dejé al shinigami en mi cama y le quité los zapatos y los anillos para que durmiera mejor. Fui de nuevo a cerrar la puerta y dejar la mochila en la sala, al regresar me encontré al shinigami dormido cómodamente con las sábanas revueltas. No lo había pensado, pero ¿dónde iba a dormir yo? Mi hermano llegaría después, por lo que no podía dormir ahí, ni en el sofá, donde Cujo dormía. Suspiré cansado, me cambié de ropa y dejé los lentes en la mesita de noche.

No hace falta decir que fue una mierda dormir.

Estaba en un pequeño pedazo de la cama, y Kid se movía mucho, hasta que terminó con sus rodillas en mi espalda y sus dedos entre mi cabello, pensé que se movería de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, me empezaba a entumir por no moverme de ahí, pensé en sacudirle para que se quitara o irme al otro lado de la cama, pero al ver por encima del hombro me percaté de lo cómodo que estaba ahí, suspiré de nuevo y me di la vuelta con sumo cuidado; sus rodillas ahora rozaban ligeramente mi pecho y le miré detenidamente. Tenía los cabellos revueltos y estaba babeando la almohada, intenté no reírme. Tal vez por curiosidad ―No lo sé ― Lo abracé con cuidado, era extraño compartir la cama con alguien, pero me gustaba, al final caí dormido.

 **Tachan! El segundo cap está aquí, agradezco si llegaste hasta aquí. deja un review si te gustó! Eso me ayudaría mucho. Te ha hablado Lucy y te deseo buenas noches (¿?)**

 ***Cujo: Es el nombre de un perro personaje de Stephen King, el libro lleva el mismo nombre, de igual manera, también es un San Bernardo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! No tengo mucho que decir, sol que este es el cap 3 (¿?) y si, quizás se sienta un poco rápido, pero en mi cuaderno tengo un millón de situaciones de estos dos y no iba a escribir todo xD**

 **Un saludo a Neko Baba's, eres un amor uvu**

Capítulo 3:

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana, me molestaba y no pude volver a dormir, como siempre, pues olvidaba correr la cortina por la noche, como siempre. Al intentar moverme me percaté de que el shinigami aún seguía dormido a mi lado y utilizaba mi brazo como almohada; lo miré por un rato, se veía tan cómodo que no quería moverme, pero mi vejiga explotaría en cualquier momento. Con cuidado saqué mi brazo y salí sigilosamente hasta el baño. Al salir miré la habitación de mi hermano: no había llegado a dormir.

Entré a la cocina y observé el reloj de pared que teníamos; eran las 7 de la mañana, sólo alguien como yo estaría cocinando a esa hora en domingo.

Cujo llegó y empezó a mordisquear mis calcetines, le serví su desayuno para que me dejara un tiempo en paz en lo que cocinaba. En realidad, yo no sabía cocinar, todo lo que hacía parecía tener el don de estar horriblemente salado o con tanta azúcar que daría diabetes. Solamente sabía hacer panqueques, los cuales si podía decir que quedaban deliciosos, pero solo eso, de ahí, nada más.

—¿G.?— se escuchó una voz atrás de mi y observé al shinigami: tenía el cabello revuelto y la camisa mal acomodada, tan impropio de él. Devolví mi mirada a lo que cocinaba, no quería quemar la cocina (de nuevo).

—Hey, buenos días. Estoy haciendo el desayuno.

—¿M-Me quedé dormido ayer que estaba contigo?— Asentí, y escuché como se acercaba a mi —Lamento los problemas.

—No es nada en reali...— y en ese momento sus brazos me rodearon la cintura y recargó su cabeza en mi espalda. Murmuró "gracias" de nuevo y se soltó rápidamente para ver a Cujo.

—¡Que adorable cachorro!.

Desayunamos juntos, fueron panqueques con miel y mantequilla acompañados de melón y leche fría, el shinigami se veía tan feliz y me agradeció a cada momento por el desayuno. No presumía, los panqueques me quedan deliciosos, lástima que es lo único que sé cocinar.

Le presté la ducha y un par de calcetines, era algo obvio que mi ropa le quedaría muy grande.

Al entrar a mi habitación Kid casi se desmaya, era un desastre, ya lo sabía. Pilas de libros en el suelo a pesar de que tenía un librero, discos y videojuegos tirados, un globo terráqueo debajo de la cama, el escritorio lleno de papeles y notas la ropa mal acomodada en el ropero, lo único que estaba sin nada encima era la cama, pero nunca la tendía.

—¡Que desastre tienes! ¿Cómo es que soportas estar aquí?— Dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello mojado.

—Casi nunca estoy aquí, me la paso en la sala o en el cuarto de mi hermano— En realidad, sin importar que tan infantil fuera, me gustaba vivir con Ateratzu, siempre tenía todo ordenado y tiene buen ojo en la decoración, solo mi habitación era un desastre en aquél departamento. Kid negó con la cabeza y me tomó del brazo.

—Vamos a acomodar este chiquero.

En un par de horas habíamos terminado, y ni siquiera yo me creía lo que vi al final, mi habitación arreglada y limpia ¡Dios mío! Se veía tan bien: La cama estaba tendida, podías caminar por el piso y no tropezarte con algo, los libros, videojuegos y discos arreglados, podía ver la televisión, que ya no estaba entre tanta ropa, y el ropero arreglado. ¡Vaya, era una maravilla!.

—No puedo creer lo que veo, te prometo que tendré la habitación así desde ahora— Kid se encogió de hombros —Gracias por esto— y no sé porque, le tomé la mejilla y se la pellizqué ligeramente. Él sólo me miró extrañado y con las mejillas sonrojadas —Ah, lo siento—

—Está bien...

—¿Quieres jugar videojuegos?.

Ambos nos sentamos en el suelo y tomamos los controles para jugar. No me lo esperaba, pero Kid sabía jugar muy bien y él lo sabía. Nos dábamos codazos mientras jugábamos o metíamos la mano en el control del otro para molestar. Ambos reíamos divertidos, me gustó pasar un tiempo así con él.

Pasaron las semanas y algo raro en mi surgía como una extraña duda.

Tal vez me estaba enamorando de Kid.

No estaba seguro de ello, pero cualquier contacto como un abrazo o que nuestras rodillas se tocasen me ponían nervioso, como el hecho de estar con él. Claro, no era algo obvio, sólo era un sentimiento que llegaba de repente como un tirón de estómago y se iba. Me acordaba tanto de la vez que durmió en mi casa, o en las cosas que hacíamos juntos, sin percatarme de ello, el shinigami siempre estaba en mis pensamientos.

Porque a veces sentía que podría hacer cualquier cosa, podría escalar las montañas más altas, o correr en el frío invierno, sólo para estar con él. Me sentía tan raro con ello.

Pero ¿por qué me avergonzaba?

¿Por qué lo quería lejos cuando estaba cerca, pero lo extrañaba cuando estaba lejos?.

Un martes en la mañana teníamos clases con Sid-sensei, que era el profesor que más me agradaba, era el más normal de los profesores, quitando el hecho de que era un zombie, claro.

—Chicos, sean personas tranquilas y calladas, así era yo— Dijo, mientras yo escuchaba la conversación de Ateratzu, como siempre nada importante, pero era divertido. —Tendrán que hacer un trabajo en parejas, yo haré las parejas, tendrán que aprender a convivir con el compañero que les toque— Sid tomó la lista de nombres, se cubrió los ojos y con un lápiz marcaba a alguien al azar, luego a alguien más, y así formaba las parejas.

—Ateratzu Hannelius Wolf y...— Sid marcó un nombre al azar y miró a mi hermano que seguía hablando —Maka Albarn—

—Es decir, las donas...— Ateratzu se quedó en silencio procesando la información —¿¡QUÉ, CON LA PLANA!?— Todos rieron y sólo entorné los ojos.

—Ahora, Gerald Hannelius Wolf y...— Silencio incómodo —Death The Kid.

Mierda.

Kid me miró y sonrió tímidamente, me pregunté porque, es decir, yo no quería estar con él por mi conflicto emocional, pero ¿él estaría enfadado conmigo? ¿A qué iba esa sonrisa tímida?.

Sid nos dio el resto de la clase para organizarnos, quedamos en ir a la casa de Kid el viernes para empezar el trabajo. No sé porque, pero esperaba con ansías ese día.

 **Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí c:**

 **Agradecería tu review y fav, saludos!**

 **Hasta el próximo cap**


End file.
